1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer system having a sample exchanger, being equipped with an analyzer apparatus, such as an X-rays spectroscopic analyzer, an emission spectrophotometer or an X-ray photoelectron spectrometer, a sample table on which a plurality of samples to be analyzed in this analyzer apparatus are held, and a transfer means for taking out the sample from the sample table to transfer it into the analyzer apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an X-rays analyzer system having such kind of the sample exchanger, conventionally, a plural number of samples which are aligned lengthwise and breadthwise on a sample table are automatically taken out by a transfer means so as to be transferred into an inlet opening of the X-rays spectroscopic analyzer, then after completing the analysis of the sample by the X-rays spectroscopic analyzer, the sample is turned or brought back to the original position on the sample table again, or to an arbitrary position which is assigned to, and this operation is repeated continuously. Control of such the operation is conducted by a personal computer, into which are inputted the positions of those samples on the sample table and an ID data relating to an order of the analysis thereof, and so on.
As such of the sample table, there was known one of a stable table type on which those samples are held at the respective positions, fixedly, however with this type of the table, it is not easy for an operator to treat or handle the samples, in particular to install and remove the samples in the deep or rear position on the table while sitting on a seat, therefore she/he must do it from a stand-up position. Also, when inputting into the computer of personal type the ID data relating to the samples held on the sample table, and for preventing from errors in the inputting, the personal computer must be located in the vicinity of the sample table so that various kinds of ID data, including such as the holding positions relating to those samples, are inputted every time when one of the samples is taken out from a separate storage and is held on the sample table, therefore the position for locating or providing the computer is limited.
According to the present invention, for taking such the problems mentioned above into the consideration, an object is to provide an analyzer system having a sample exchanger, with which the samples can be handled easily.
For achieving the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, there is provided an analyzer system equipped with a sample exchanger, comprising: an analyzer apparatus for analyzing a sample; a sample table for holding a plurality of said samples thereon; and a transfer means for taking out the sample from the sample table and into said analyzer apparatus, wherein said sample table comprises: a base; and a tray for holding the samples thereon, being supported so that it can be pulled out in a front of the base. Here, said sample includes both the sample itself and the sample which is held in a sample holder.
With this analyzer system, it is possible for an operator to handle easily, even the samples which are located in deep on the sample table so that there is difficulty to handle them, by pulling out the tray in front from the base, without necessity of standing up, for example, while sitting on a chair. Also, if a computer as the controller of the analyzer apparatus is located, being separated from the sample table, it is possible to separate the tray from the base so as to carry it in a front of the computer, thereby to input ID data relating to the samples on that tray into the computer, therefore the setting position of the computer should not be restricted within the vicinity of that sample table.
Also, according to the present invention, in the analyzer system as mentioned in the above, wherein the sample table further comprises a movement catcher means, being able to be pulled out in front together with the tray engaged with a lower surface thereof when the tray is pulled out, for supporting the tray on the base. With such the analyzer system, the tray is supported by the movement catcher means for supporting the tray thereon when the tray is pulled out from the base, therefore it is possible to support the tray with a good stability, even under the condition of being pulled out.
Further, according to the present invention, in the analyzer system as mentioned in the above, wherein the trays are provided in a plural number thereof, and for each of a smaller number of the trays is provided the movement catcher. With such the analyzer system, it is possible to use the movement catcher means for supporting the smaller number of trays, in common, as one unit, thereby bringing the system simple in the structure thereof. Also, when the trays are supported on the movement catcher means in a number being smaller than that assigned in advance, an excessive area occurs on the surface of the movement catcher means, therefore it is possible to exchange the sample(s) on the tray with ease, by using the excessive area for the purpose of provisional positioning of the sample(s) or for resting arms thereon, etc.
Further, according to the present invention, in the analyzer system as mentioned in the above, wherein a positioning member for positioning the tray is provided at a position corresponding to a front portion of the tray when laying within the storage position in the base, so that it abuts upon a projecting portion on a lower surface of a rear portion of the tray when it is pulled out, and wherein an engagement portion and a first engaged portion, for engaging with each other to hold the tray in the storage position, are provided on the front portion of the tray and the positioning member, respectively. With such the analyzer system, the positioning of the tray is carried out by abutting the projecting portion on the lower surface of the rear portion of the tray upon the positioning member of the base, therefore there is no chance that the tray comes off from the base when it is pulled out. Also, engaging the engagement portion at the front of the tray with the engaged portion of the positioning member of the base, it is possible to keep the tray laying in the storage position with a good stability.
Further, according to the present invention, in the analyzer system as mentioned in the above, wherein a positioning member for positioning the tray is provided at a position corresponding to the front portion of the tray when laying within the storage position in said base, so that it abuts upon a projecting portion on a lower surface of a rear portion of the tray when it is pulled out, wherein an engagement portion and a first engaged portion, for engaging with each other to hold the tray in the storage position, are provided on the front portion of the tray and the positioning member, respectively, and in a front portion of the movement catcher means is provided a second engaged portion being selectively engaged with the first engagement portion of the positioning member. With such the analyzer system, under the condition that the engagement portion of the tray is engaged with the second engaged portion at the front of the movement catcher means, the movement catcher means is pulled out as one body together with the tray when pulling out the tray from the base, therefore it is possible to pull out the tray as it is under the condition of being supported by the movement catcher means, thereby obtaining the pull-out of the tray with good stability.
Further, according to the present invention, in the analyzer system as mentioned in the above, wherein a positioning member for positioning the tray is provided at a position corresponding to the front portion of the tray when laying within the storage position in the base, so that it abuts upon a projecting portion on a lower surface of a rear portion of the tray when it is pulled out, and wherein the projecting portion on the lower surface of the rear portion of the tray includes a roller which runs on a tray mounting surface of the base. With this, the positioning of the tray is carried out by abutting the projecting portion on the lower surface of the rear portion of the tray upon the positioning member of the base, therefore there is no chance that the tray comes of f from the base when it is pulled out. Also, the projecting portion at the rear portion of the tray is constructed with the roller, therefore it is possible to carry out the pull-out of the tray smoothly, by holding or grasping the front portion of the tray so as to let it to run on the tray mounting surface of the base.